The subject matter of the present invention relates to a novel non-polluting road and highway deicer featuring a traction agent which is an integral part of the deicer. The combination deicer and traction agent is the consequence of an economical manufacturing process whereby said deicer and traction agent are co-produced in a single-step operation. More specifically, natural limestone is combined with aqueous acetic acid in a rotary kiln or similar apparatus to produce, in general, an intimate admixture containing calcium acid-acetate, calcium acetate, and unreacted limestone. The acetate and acid-acetate of calcium, being both highly soluble in water, function as deicers while the now relatively coarse limestone functions as the road traction agent.